


Day 8 Need Some Help?

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Shower Sex, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Will is the perfect helper for Hannibal at shower time.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Day 8 Need Some Help?

Day 8

“Need Some Help?”

Hannibal was getting clean clothes together and taking a towel from the shelf for his shower when Will stepped in. He saw him constantly now, but he still managed to be a distraction. Will was a welcome distraction. He was fixed on him and didn’t notice that he had picked up three bath towels already when he was reaching for the fourth.

“Do you think you have enough towels?” Will asked raising an eyebrow. Hannibal looked confused until he lowered his eyes to see he had four towels in his arms.

“I guess so,” he answered and placed three back on the shelf. “I was just going to have a shower. It was warmer outside than I had expected. “ he said walking towards the bathroom.

“Need some help?” Will questioned.

Hannibal thought for the briefest moment before replying “from you? Of course.” Will reached and took the towels and bath cloth from Hannibal and carried them to the bathroom. He felt a light pat to his backside when he bent to turn on the water and adjust it. Hannibal kissed him on the head and stepped into the warm spray of the shower. When Will walked in he turned and took a seat on one of the large stone benches in the shower and turned with his back to him.

Will pumped out a bit of shampoo from the brown bottle on the shower rack and starts working it into a lather on Hannibal’s head. Hannibal leans back into the feeling of Will’s fingers in his hair. Normally, he washes Will’s hair, if any grooming help is given it’s the other way around. The woodsy, leathery scent blends well in the warm air. Will massages down to the scalp, taking his time to relax him with his touch.

“Do you like having your hair washed like this, Sir?” Will asks while watching the shower spray wash and rinse away the shampoo.

“From you? Yes.” Hannibal answers.

“Who else would do it? That’s the second time you’ve said from me.” Will asks wondering what Hannibal is omitting here.

“Some shampoo girl or boy at a salon, Will,” Hannibal answers, “Not an ex-lover if that’s what you are worried that I’m thinking about.”Will opens his mouth to protest but realizes he has nothing to protest because that was precisely what he imagined.

He just takes the showerhead from the base and moves it to rinse away what is left of the shampoo. He wets the grey bath cloth and squeezes out a little gel and goes to work on Hannibal’s shoulders and chest. The tiny white bubbles foam up in the carpet of silver chest hair and he soaps up a trail to his underarms. He watches the foam slide down his body and onto the floor of the shower. The cloth makes its way to his stomach and legs and Will kneels in front of him on the tiles below.

Hannibal smiles and reaches for Will’s face. He strokes down from his forehead to his chin and back up to pop a thumb between Will’s lips. Will moans and takes it in.”You really are a wanton sex kitten, aren’t you?” Hannibal teases. Will cuts his blue eyes up at him while sucking at his thumb.

He pulls back from Will and cuts off the water. A quick exit from the shower has him returning with a jar of lube. He puts Will over the bench with his splendid ass up and on display. With rough hands, he lubes Will and gets close behind him.

“Why is it that I can not go one single day without thinking of having you bent over or on top of me or pinned below me? You make me positively ravenous for you. “ Hannibal growled the last part while pushing into Will and reaching around to hold his wet body to him. Will gasps and whines at the immediate pressure on his body. “Ever since our first shower together after a kill I’ve wanted you in the warm spray with me.”

He thrusts into him and pulls an arm up to wrap his fingers around Will’s neck and up to his chin. “I will never forget how slick we were against one another that night. Soaked and tinted red with death and panting uncontrollably. “ Will whimpers out between taking each thrust. “I want it again, Sir,”

“You shall have it again, my darling,” Hannibal vows and nips at Will's shoulder while plowing into him. He lowers his hand to grip Will’s cock. Will wraps his hand on top of his and they move together to chase their shared release.

“May I, please, Sir,” Will pants out

“Now, Will, now” He orders and they both finish together. The shower disappears and it’s just the two of them, melting together. Hannibal kisses the back of Will’s neck and down his spine. “Perfect, absolutely perfect.”


End file.
